Falling Hard
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: Beginning of what I hope will be a long series of Kevin Jonas fiction. Enjoy!


"Come on, give me more!" The photographer yelled out at the amazingly beautiful young woman, modeling a Little Black Dress. She slipped her silky, medium length chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, switching to a different pose.

"Turn, come on. Come on." He said, lowering the camera in frustration. An agitated sigh escaped his lips. "Ok, Suzie, what's wrong today?" He asked, the flashing camera lights stopped. Suzanne groaned and ran her delicate fingers though her hair.

"I don't know. I am just off today…" She shrugged and put her hands on her hips and turned around. "Do we have to do this anymore today?" She looked pleadingly at him, her large crisp green eyes looking at him.

"Of course, we are way ahead of schedule anyway. You want to take off tomorrow too?" He said, he spoiled her silly, her being one of his best models.

"Aww thanks Pat." Suzie smiled and winked, her long black lashes brushing together. She walked to the corner/makeshift changing room. One of the assistants quickly untied the back of the dress and unzipped it. Suzie slipped it off her shoulders and pulled on her pair of designer skinny jeans, and light green blouse. She picked up her purse on her way out of the photo shoot room.

"You are doing a great job; I sense a bonus coming along soon." Patrick, the photographer, said and patted Suzie's back.

"Thanks, Pat. Later!" Suzie gave a small wave and exited the room and went down to the first floor and out to the street. She smiled at her blazing red Porsche. She got in and sped away to her loft, which she shared with her identical twin sister, Tanya.

"Hey Suzie, how was work today?" Tanya said, looking up from her Chinese take-out container.

"Ugh, I have no clue; I am so stressed out lately!" Suzie dropped her purse and car keys on the island in the kitchen. Then walked over and sat next to her sister and put her head on her shoulder.

"You know what I think you need?" Tanya said and put her take-out on the coffee table next to the leather sofa. Suzie picked her head off of her shoulder and looked at her sister. "You need to get out, take some vacation, get a boyfriend, and relax a little. You are always working!" Tanya said, exaggerating 'always'.

"I don't do well with boyfriends…" Suzie said, her face cross.

"Well, then just go have sex with somebody! God, just have a little fun!" Tanya said, taking a drink of her diet coke. Suzie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Tanya.

"Screw you Tanya. You are the biggest whore in New York; of course you'd say that." Suzie rolled her eyes, even though it was the truth.

"But-… yeah, I can't disagree with that!" Tanya said and got up, taking her trash to throw away. "Go to a concert, maybe meet a celebrity! That would probably be fun!" Tanya suggested. Suzie considered it.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess I have enough money." Suzie said.

"You have enough money to pay them to come here!" Tanya hollered and laughed. Suzie sighed, it was true. Their grandpa had been a very, very, very successful business man, and they were left enough money to last three lifetimes.

"That sounds like a better idea, maybe, for our 20th birthday…" Suzie said, picturing it in her head. "Yea, that sounds like fun. Thanks for the idea Tanya!" Suzie ran to hug her sister and kiss her on the cheek. She then skipped to her room and flopped down on her bed, planned the party in her head. "This is going to be awesome…"

"So, you rented out the party ball room thingy in the Hilton Hotel?" Arabella, Suzie's friend, said, smiling.

"And what group did you book?" Carter, Suzie's closest guy friend, asked.

"Jonas Brothers, very hot band right now." Suzie said, grinning. She didn't really like their music, she thought that the two oldest ones where the hottest things on earth though.

"Oh my god! You are freaking serious?!" Cambria screamed, another friend. Suzie nodded and laughed at the expression on Cambria's face.

They were sitting in Starbucks, eating donuts and drinking lattes. Easton, Infiniti, Landon, Lyric, Merrick, Rayne, Serenity, Zion, Wynter, and Ridge were also with them. When you are a model in up-town New York, you have a lot of friends.

"Yeah, exciting right? I can't wait!" Suzie said, all the girls at the table squealing.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, these Jonas Brothers… are they like, our age?" Landon asked on behalf of all the guys at the table. (Their age range was about 18 – 24) Most of Suzie's circle of friends was dating one another. Landon and Rayne, Serenity and Ridge, Easton and Wynter, Carter and Infiniti, Cambria and Zion, Merrick and Arabella. This only left Lyric and Suzie.

"Yes, why?" Suzie said, and then realized, their girlfriends screaming over three amazing guys. Suzie laughed innocently, and the girlfriends giggled and rolled their eyes.

"We totally need to go shopping for this!" Wynter said, she was the youngest, and newest to up-town New York. But she was catching on quickly. For big events, you always have to buy a totally new outfit.

"Hells yes!" Rayne and Cambria said at the same time, and then smiled at each other.

"Ok, ladies. We shop, my treat!" Suzie said and held out her platinum credit card like a super hero. "But boys, you are paying for the coffee and donuts. Oh, and our shoes!" Suzie winked at them; they groaned and began asking each other if they brought their wallets. The girls were running out, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

Shopping went by so fast, they stopped at every store and they all had the perfect, complete outfits, and Suzie had not even put a dent in her enormous money amount. They all crashed at Suzie's loft that night, all except Lyric, who had to work that night, Rayne and Cambria because Rayne lived with Landon and Cambria lived with Zion, and they had to go home with their boys.

"Wow that was a successful shopping day entirely." Suzie sighed and dumped her bags on the floor in the kitchen. All the guys, who were carrying their girlfriends' bags, followed her in suite.

"Defiantly, is Tanya home?" Serenity asked looking around.

"No, she has a date tonight. They are probably going to go back to his place and have sex or something. You know Tanya…" Suzie sighed and shrugged.

"Speaking of sex…" Merrick purred into Arabella's ear. "We haven't made love in a whole day; I am horny and dying here…" He moaned quietly and kissed Arabella's neck.

"Hey Suzie… can I look at your bed for a second, I forgot what it looked like…" Arabella moaned quietly in between her words. Suzie rolled her eyes as if to say yes. Arabella and Merrick took off in a beeline to Suzie's bedroom.

"Horny bastards…" Suzie whispered and everybody chuckled at this. They all sat comfortably on the floor and the sofa. Carter and Infiniti lying on the floor under a blanket mumbling to each other and giggling.

"I feel like such a ninth wheel…" Suzie sighed and watched Wynter and Easton kiss each other and look into each others eyes, and kiss again. Serenity laughed and got off of Ridge's lap and sat down next to Suzie.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Serenity smiled and hugged Suzie. Suzie loved her for this, whenever Suzie felt out of place, she would always make Suzie feel better and more comfortable.

Serenity, Ridge, and Suzie stayed up for hours playing Apples to Apples, when Ridge fell asleep sprawled out on the couch, snoring. Wynter fell asleep curled up in Easton's arms, while he was still awake, gazing down at her and stroking her cheek softly. Carter and Infiniti had fallen asleep under the blanket a few hours ago, and Merrick and Arabella were still either having sex, or fell asleep in Suzie's bed. Easton was waiting to fall asleep with Wynter, and this left Serenity and Suzie.

"Haha, oh my god. I remember that." Serenity laughed quietly at the picture on the camera the two girls were looking at. They were sitting on the floor with their backs on the sofa and sharing a large blanket. They both laughed at the next picture, it was of Zion wearing one of Cambria's bras, a cape, and a kettle on his head.

"What a dork…" Suzie quietly said after a chuckle. She sighed and looked at Serenity. Serenity looked at her.

"What's wrong honey? Something isn't right with you anymore." Serenity looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"I don't know anymore…" Suzie said, her eyes getting teary, she choked on a sob. She began to cry quietly, Serenity wrapped her arms around her and stroked her arm softly.

"Oh, Suzie. I've never seen you like this before…" Serenity whispered, Suzie was glad that Easton had fallen asleep. She hated crying in front of men.

"I think I am going to quit my job… I think it's stressing me out." Suzie whispered, the door creaked open, Tanya was home. She sneaked into the kitchen, thinking Suzie was the only one home, and asleep.

"Tanya, it is 5:45 in the morning." Serenity said, Tanya jumped and spun around and smiled sheepishly at Serenity and Suzie.

"Oh yea, my date went a teeny bit late. Sorry." Tanya said, and chuckled nervously.

"Teeny my butt." Suzie whispered and she looked up. How could she be so sad when she was surrounded by people that loved her? She blocked out all the sadness and stress welling up inside her and forced herself to fall asleep.

"I am so ready to get my party on!" Arabella squealed when the entered the party/ball room at the Hilton Hotel. Suzanne entered; the room was beautifully and expensively decorated. A rainbow of colors splashed all around the room.

"Wow this room is beautiful! Nice style for decorating." Cambria commented.

"Wynter and Tanya decorated it, give them the glory." Suzanne said and put one of her arms around her sister. "We are going to be 20 tomorrow!" Suzanne squealed in excitement. Tanya looked down.

"Yea, great." Tanya whispered.

"What's wrong Tanya?" Suzanne asked, everybody walked around the room, exploring it.

"I feel bad, you did all the work, and I just get to enjoy this. You are so much better then me Suzie." Tanya whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, no no no. Tanya, this is for both of us and I didn't do all the work. Everybody helped." Suzanne hugged her beloved sister.

"I didn't do anything to help. I am so selfish." Tanya dropped here eyes to the floor.

"No you aren't! Stop saying that! This is for both of us, our birthday! Be happy!" Suzanne laughed and hugged Tanya close. Tanya returned the hug happily.

"Thanks Suzie, you really know how to make somebody feel good." Tanya smiled and ran off to admire the stage set up for the performers.

"You are a good kid, Su." Jack came up behind Suzanne and put an arm around her shoulders. Suzanne blushed when she looked up at Jack's heavenly playboy face.

"Thanks." She whispered, her face heating up.

"So, who did you all get to play here?" Jack asked. Suzanne's face went serious, like they were talking business now.

"Fall Out Boy, Jonas Brothers, Nickelback, Chris Brown, and Rihanna." Suzanne answered; Jack's face looked cross for a second.

"How much is this all going to cost…?" Jack asked. Suzanne laughed.

"Not enough to even make a dent in my golden pocket." Suzanne said, using the name she had given her wallet. Jack laughed and hugged Suzanne closer, she took in a deep breath of his expensive cologne. This, she was certain, would be the best party New York would even experience.

Close to two hundred people showed up for the twin's birthday party. The already huge ball room barely had any breathing space anymore. Tanya was enjoying herself, making out with any eligible guy. Suzanne walked around, talking to people and thanking them for coming.

Fall Out Boy was blasting 'Dance Dance' out to the raving audience. Tanya was dragged up on stage to dance with the members of the band. She pulled along Wynter, Rayne, Landon, and Serenity along with here. At least seventy people had pulled Suzanne to the side to tell her it was the time of their lives. She was glad all these people were happy, but she wasn't enjoying herself as much as she wanted to be. She squeezed her way out of the mosh pit formed in front of the stage and went to sit on the couch near the back of the huge room. There was a couple kissing on the couch and two people talking, but other than that, this corner was pretty vacant.

"Hey beautiful." Jack came over and sat down next to Suzanne, draping an arm around her shoulders. Suzanne's face brightened up and she smiled at Jack.

"Hey Jack, having fun?" Suzanne asked.

"Are you having fun Suzie?" Jack asked, Suzanne looked down.

"Not really." Suzanne whispered, Jack used a finger to push her face up to look at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk about it?" Jack asked a glint in his eye. Suzanne's inner person was screaming no, something was wrong. But her body ached to be alone with this sexy man.

Jack led them, out the back of the room and into the hall and down the hall to a room. Was he staying here? Suzanne looked confused when he pulled out a room card and opened the door. He held it open for her and smiled. She silently walked into the room. There were a few clothes scattered about the room and the bed wasn't fixed. Suzanne walked in and looks around, setting her purse down and taking off her stilettos.

Jack walked up behind her and flipped a light switch and it got dark. There was a faint light from the bathroom so it wasn't completely dark. Suzanne's heart started to race and she shrieked when Jack slipped an arm around her waist and a head went over her mouth, muffling the scream. Jack pushed her onto the bed and he lay on top of her and pressed his lips to hers so she couldn't scream. Suzanne fought against it, but Jack was to strong for her.

Jack was running his hands all over her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Jack removed his lips from hers, giving her a second to scream her loudest. Jack jumped in shock. Suzanne took his shock to her advantage and kick his gut. He hunched over and she ran away from him. She grabbed her purse and ran for her shoes. Jack was up in a second and grabbed her before she could get out. The door was left half open. He pressed her up against the wall and she screamed again, even louder than before.

There was silence in the ball room, the loud music coming from Nickelback even stopped. "Get off of me!" Suzanne screamed and tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Shut up!" He yelled and hit her in the chin. Suzanne blacked out right after screaming out in pain. She caught a glimpse of the door opening and her body falling to the floor. She heard Jack yelling and people fighting against him. Her mind came back from its black vortex in time to see Jack be taken away, hand cuffed by hotel security. Tanya, Cambria, Landon, Rayne and Easton in the room crowed around her fallen body.

"She's waking up!"

"Oh god, finally…"

"She's alright! Everybody can go back to the party; I can take care of her." Suzanne head Tanya say, everybody shuffled out of the room. "Are you going to be okay?" Tanya asked once Suzanne sat up and looked around.

"Yea…" Suzanne sighed, Tanya smiled and got up and left, closing the door behind her. This must be a small little lounge room that came off of the party room. She wasn't even going to think about what just happened, she didn't want to bum her self out anymore. She got up and made sure she was all in order, and she exited to small room into the party again. She had missed Jonas Brothers, and a few songs that Rihanna sang. She stepped into the large crowd; nobody seemed to know she had left except her close friends. She sighed, and tried to forget about it all and enjoy her birthday.

"Thank you all for coming!" Suzanne said into the microphone. She and Tanya were saying goodbye to everybody who still was at the party. It was well past 4 in the morning and many people had left. It was time to end the party.

"And thank you so much for all the presents!" Tanya giggled, looking at the mass of most likely expensive present, yet to be opened.

"We will open them all tomorrow!" Suzanne said, Tanya took the microphone out of her had and laughed.

"It will distract us from the horrible hangovers we will have!" Tanya yelled drunkenly into the mic. The crowed cheered and laughed along with her. Suzanne hadn't drunk a single alcoholic beverage. To be honest, she hated the taste of alcohol.

"Nice. Anyway, thank you all for coming! We love you guys!" Suzanne laughed and waved as everybody exited the room. Suzanne and Tanya defiantly had a good time. Best birthday party they ever had, except the little incident with Jack. But Suzanne wasn't going to even think about it. She had known something was wrong with Jack that night; he would be back to normal soon.

"Well, you need to get home right now Tanya." Suzanne said, she didn't want to have to carry her sisters soon to be, unconscious body to the car.

"Yes… ma'am." Tanya said, and saluted like a child. Landon, Cambria, Wynter, Rayne, Easton, Carter, and Arabella were all still at the party. They were going to spend the night at Suzanne's loft. Serenity, Ridge and Infiniti were all still there, and surprisingly, sober.

"What a great party." Serenity said and hugged Ridge, who hugged back. Suzanne smiled, happy that her friends enjoyed it.

"Thanks guys, hey can you tell the staff to start loading up the presents in the limo? I got to go thank the celebrities for coming." Suzanne asked kindly. Serenity, Infiniti, and Ridge all walked to the exit of the room to tell the hired staff to start loading up. Suzanne walked off the stage and into a door that lead backstage.

"Birthday girl!" Lyric exclaimed, so this is where she ran off to. Suzanne laughed and shook her head.

"So this is where you were hiding." Suzanne laughed. All the singers were still back here, some of them looked drowsy. Suzanne was quick to thank them and let them be on their way.

"I'd like to thank you all for being so kind to come and sing tonight. It was amazing and you all did wonderful. Everybody seemed to enjoy it, very much." Suzanne said, not mentioning the fact that she missed most of them sing. Rihanna, Chris Brown, Nickleback, and Fall Out Boy all made for the exit. Suzanne made sure to take a picture with each group before they could all leave.

"Thanks for coming." Suzanne said again, she looked around the room, three boys were still sitting on one of the leather sofas. Lyric glazing upon them, sparkling eyes. Two of them had dozed off into a light slumber and one with curly brown hair was sitting in a leather loveseat, strumming on his guitar. He was very good looking and Suzanne couldn't help but trail her eyes over every inch of his body. Lyric's eyes were transfixed on one of the snoozing boys though, the straight-haired one. He was also attractive, but not nearly as sexy as the other man.

"Who are these boys?" Suzanne leaned over and whispered to Lyric, she honestly didn't recognize any of them.

"Jonas Brothers, idiot…" Lyric laughed quietly and hugged Suzanne before taking another picture of the two sleeping boys. "I'm going to head over to your loft, okay?" Lyric smiled at her, then the straight haired boy again. She sighed and left the room after grabbing her jacket.

"Jonas Brothers, duh." Suzanne whispered, then recognizing them. The awake one looked up at her.

"Huh? You say my name?" He asked, his voice was melodic and beautiful. His eyes widened when he took a good look at her beautiful, model figure, which was nicely shaped in her tight cocktail dress.

"Oh, sorry no. You can go now if you want." Suzanne said, not wanting it to sound rude.

"Don't worry, we are staying at this hotel. I thought I might as well let them rest a little before we head up to the room." He said, his eyes showing the compassion for his brothers. Suzanne smiled and sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Cool, thanks for coming tonight. I really appreciate it." Suzanne smiled at him. He returned the smile, flashing his perfect, pearl white teeth.

"No problem, it was fun. You really know how to throw a party." He laughed, Suzanne's cheeked warmed up. His laughed was like that of an angels.

"Well, twenty is kind of a big deal for me and my sister, I guess." Suzanne shrugged and set down her purse.

"Really? Only twenty," He said, mostly to himself.

"What?" Suzanne asked, wondering why he said that.

"Well you… you just look," He said, then gulped and his perfectly carved cheeks turned light red. "Young." He whispered, then looked at the neck of his guitar.

"I, uhh. Thanks." Suzanne giggled quietly. She sighed and bent down to slip off her new shoes. She stretched out her toes and sighed again. He man laughed quietly. "What?" She asked while giggling.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said and strummed a chord, then another.

"What? Tell me!" Suzanne said, she got up and sat on the loveseat next to him. Normally this would be awkward, but she felt comfortable with this man.

"You just…" He trailed off, he started to strum a few random chords that flowed perfectly together. "You have cute toes." He said and laughed. Suzanne looked at her toes and wiggled them, then laughed.

"What do you expect? I am a model…" She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She sighed and slumped back into the comfortable seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in her voice. Suzanne shrugged and sighed again.

"I was a model, I am going to quit though." Suzanne said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know… it's just so," Suzanne stopped and groaned in confusing and agony.

The man set down his guitar and looked at her. "Are you," he paused. "Happy?" He asked, Suzanne was about to answer 'yes'. Normal response. She slumped her shoulders and dropped her head into her hands.

"I don't know anymore." Suzanne quietly sobbed into her hands. This man's heart went out to this beautiful women he hardly knew. The door creaked opened quietly. Serenity peaked her head in the door.

"Suzie," She whispered, then she saw her closest friend crying. "Suzie!" She said a little louder, the boy with the straight hair shifted and woke up. She ran in and kneeled down buy Suzanne. "What's wrong sweetie?" Serenity asked, eyeing the man sitting next to her. She was ready to blame him, but then he saw compassion in his eyes, and knew it wasn't him.

"Nothing, I want to go home." Suzanne sighed and wiped away her tears. She got up and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, well I have to go. I just came back to make sure you didn't pass out. Ridge and Infiniti are waiting for me, your limo is waiting." Serenity said, she didn't want to leave, but Infiniti would drive away without her if she didn't hurry.

"I'll walk her out to the limo." The man offered, Serenity trusted her friend with this man. So she nodded and left the room. Suzanne put on her shoes and wiped away her tears when her back was turned to the man.

"You don't have to." Suzanne said, and then sniffed.

"I want to." He said, and buy the sound of his voice, he really did want to. Suzanne sighed to herself then walked towards the door. The man ran to get it and hold it open for her.

The younger boy with the straight hair was watching closely. His older brother was very kind to his woman. And was curious so she quietly followed them out to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry, but what is your name?" Suzanne asked, she wasn't sure which as which. This made him laughed out loud. They were standing outside, under the stars, the limo driver waiting to take her home.

"Seriously?" He said, she blushed and nodded. Obviously embarrassed. "It's Kevin. Well, my name is Paul, but I go by Kevin." He said and laughed, this girl truly was different. Not even knowing the names of the band she booked.

"Thank you for being so nice Paul." Suzanne said, he was surprised to be called Paul, he wasn't use to it much anymore.

"Not problem, really." Kevin smiled at her, she was getting lost in his beautiful eyes. "Umm, can I see you again?" Kevin asked, trying desperately trying not to look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes!" Suzanne answered, then blushed when she sounded desperate. "Of course, I'd really like that." She smiled, then took out a piece of paper and put her phone number on it. "Call me whenever you want!" Suzanne said, then blushed when she sounded desperate again.

"Cool." Kevin said and took the piece of paper and squeezed it in his hand. "So…" he said, awkwardly.

"So." Suzanne replied, not wanting to just leave it at that. She sighed. "I'm not exactly good at this kind of stuff." She blurted out, "Do we hug now or shake hands, or what?" She said, looking up into his eyes. He looked into her eyes and burst out laughing.

"Hugging is so overrated." Kevin whispered and leaned down wrap his arms around her in a friendly embrace. Suzanne blushed and quickly hugged back. The limo driver opened the door and she climbed in, and gave Kevin a back glance and smiled. He returned it happily.

"Bye, Paul." She said and waved, then climbed into the car. A true, genuine smile on her perfect lips. For the first time in a long while.

Kevin called everyday, for the next week. Suzanne was really starting to get happy again. She had quit her job, which had taken a whole load off her shoulders. She made sure to take more time to relax herself and make sure she wasn't getting stressed out again.

Suzanne was happy to notice the change in herself and in her friends. Landon had purposed to Rayne a few days after Suzanne and Tanya's party. They were engaged and Rayne was already starting to plan their amazing wedding. Lyric was moving in with Tanya and Suzanne in a few weeks, which Suzanne was really excited about. And other news too, very big news.

_"Suz, I need to talk to you…" Wynter had dropped by Suzanne's loft after she got done with work. _

_"Of course, is something wrong Wynter?" Suzanne asked and quickly let her in. She looked like she had been crying for hour's non-stop. _

_"It's Easton." Wynter choked on a sob. Suzanne quickly went over to the couch and sat down next to Wynter._

_"What's wrong?" Suzanne asked, looking in Wynter's sad eyes._

_"I'm pregnant…" Wynter whispered and Suzanne just noticed Wynter's arms were cradling her stomach._

_"Wynter… how far along are you…?" Suzanne asked in a hushed tone._

"_The doctor said around four, four and a half weeks maybe." Wynter whispered, stray tears rolling silently down her cheeks._

"_You went to a doctor already?" Suzanne asked, she was stunned. "Wait, how does this tie into Easton?" Suzanne asked, hoping he hadn't left her for this reason._

_Wynter looked up into Suzanne's eyes. "It's not his baby…" Wynter whispered, barely audible. Suzanne's heart skipped a beat and she gasped. She didn't believe what she was hearing; Wynter would never cheat on Easton. _

"_What?" Was all Suzanne could say._

"_It's not his baby." Wynter said again, more tears escaping her eyes._

"_Why…?" Suzanne mouthed the word, finding herself not able to speak._

"_It was about seven weeks ago. Easton and I had gotten into a fight, he went off somewhere. I don't know where though. And I invited over my friends, you now Jonny and Seth?" Wynter said, Suzanne nodded, remembering her two friends from high school. "And I took turns having sex with them just to blow off my stress. I don't know why I did it. Jonny brought over vodka and I had a couple drinks and it was a mess…" Wynter said, allowing herself to sob into her hands._

"_You need to tell Easton." Suzanne ordered._

"_I already did." Wynter sobbed._

"_What did he say?" Suzanne asked, Wynter looked up, complete agony and misery in her eyes._

"_He left." Wynter mouthed and broke out into sobs._

Wynter had fallen asleep on Suzanne couch. She had been staying here every since then. Carter and Landon had talked to Easton, trying to convince him to just talk to Wynter. But he wouldn't have it.

Suzanne was just glad to be getting out of the house today. Away from hormone raging sister, who was bringing home new guys every night. Sobbing friend, who never stopped crying, and all the stuff another friend was moving into her new bedroom. It was beginning to stress her out.

She and Kevin had finally decided to see each other again. The bigger risk she was taking was going out in public with a pop star. Way too much stress for her to handle. But she wanted to see him again so much. She ached for his comforting words and voice. The way his words melted like chocolate on her tongue and left her stunned. She wanted that so bad.

"Hey, I didn't think you would show. You are a whole six minutes late!" Suzanne said jokingly when Kevin finally showed up at her door. A large man behind him. Suzanne decided to let it go, she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Fine, next time I promise to only be five minutes late." Kevin said, equally joking. Suzanne rolled her eyes and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She heard screaming girls from a distance. Kevin noticed her looked and sighed. "I know how to make an entrance…" Kevin shrugged, Suzanne sighed.

"I should have brought ear plugs." Suzanne groaned. "Well then, let's get going." Suzanne smiled at him, which he returned causing her heart to melt.

Kevin walked down the hall to the elevator and they all stepped in and went down to the bottom floor. The elevator door opened slowly and the screaming blasted at them. Kevin started laughing and the bodyguard pushed his way thought, Kevin and Suzanne keeping close behind him.

Once they had passed through the entrance doors the mob of girls started to chase after them. "Rob, we'll be fine. Pick us up at the place in about four hours." Kevin called to his bodyguard, who nodded and walked towards the limo.

"Where is he going?!" Suzanne yelled to Kevin, hard to be heard over the loud screaming coming towards them.

"Don't worry. I hope you are ready to run!" Kevin yelled and grabbed Suzanne's hand and took off. Suzanne struggled to keep up but then was running next to him.

Kevin was leading them thought the streets of downtown New York. Kevin would laugh whenever he looked over at Suzanne's shocked face. She would look back and laughed with him.

After about fifteen minutes of running they had lost the mob of girls. They were standing in front of a little café on the far side of town. There were only few people there, older people. No one around their age. Kevin led them in and greeted the person waiting in the entrance.

"Two, please." Kevin huffed out, and took a deep breath. Suzanne smiled and took a deep breath. She hadn't run like that since she was a kid. It was fun.

"Right this way." He said in a charming French accent. Suzanne sighed and followed them to the back of the café. "Here you are." He said and gestured to a little table with a white rose in the middle. Suzanne blushed; white roses were her favorite flower. The man bowed and walked away. Kevin looked at Suzanne, and then looked down at their still linked hands. Suzanne blushed when he didn't let go of her hand instantly.

Their table was next to a large window which showed a small private pond and garden that belonged to the café. A few koi fish were swimming around the dark blue water, their beautiful colors shimmering. Kevin and Suzanne talked about little things, and other times they sat in peaceful silence.

Suzanne was glad they agreed to hang out. All the stress she had was lifted off her shoulders and she could relax.

"So, Suzanne." Kevin propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. She mimicked him and they looked at each other. "If you don't mind me asking," Kevin started. "How is your love life?" Suzanne groaned and dropped her head down on the table. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kevin said politely.

"No, it's fine. It's just… my 'love life' isn't going to great." She sighed and put air quotes around 'love life'. Kevin made an 'oh' with his mouth. Suzanne thought weather to tell Kevin about it; after all, she did honestly just meet him. "Ok, so here it is," She decided she didn't care.

"There was this guy, his name was Jack. He was an amazing guy. Super hot a gentle man, he was really smooth an all, right?" Suzanne went about explaining, Kevin listened, thoroughly interested. "And he got around a lot, if you know what I mean. He and I were good friends, we could talk about anything." Suzanne sighed and went on. "But at my party, I wasn't having such a great time and he came up and was friendly and asked if I wanted to talk in private. I could smell the vodka reeking off of him, but like the idiot I am, I went along." Suzanne paused and took a big breath. "He had check out a hotel room on that exact floor and we went into his room. Then he started kissing me and he tried to rape me. Then he hit me across the face when I tried to leave, that's when I got knocked out. And that's why I missed you and your brothers sing." Suzanne concluded and took a sip of her coffee.

"First of all, you aren't an idiot." Kevin started and smiled at Suzanne. "Second of all, any guy who treats you like that is an idiot." Kevin laughed and locked eyes with Suzanne; she could help but gaze back. "You are an amazing girl; he doesn't know what he is missing." Kevin said in a sweet voice.

Suzanne's heart was melting for this man. What was so special about him? She had met tones of celebrities and he stood out. The guy who nobody ever noticed because he was just the guitarist. How come she had noticed him?

But for whatever reason, she knew one thing. She was falling for this man.

She was falling hard.

~*~*~*The End*~*~*~

(for now)


End file.
